UNA NAVIDAD DIFERENTE A LAS DEMÁS
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: Las navidades son la mejor época para darnos cuenta del amor que las personas podemos dar y recibir. DEJEN REVIEWS!


" _**UNA NAVIDAD DIFERENTE A LAS DEMÁS "**_

Estoy aquí una vez más, el olor a hierba fresca me agrada mucho y no sé desde cuándo. Ahora que lo pienso éste ha sido mi lugar favorito para descansar desde hace algunos meses. La sombra que brinda este lindo y hermoso árbol es muy fresca y lo es más por estar apartado de todo el bullicio generado a la hora del almuerzo.

A mi derecha está la lejana cancha de básquetbol. El equipo ha mejorado mucho desde la temporada pasada que quedamos en tercer lugar. El entrenador todos los días llega más jovial y alegre que nunca a repartir sonrisas a cada uno de los estudiantes de este colegio. Muchos decimos que su mal humor se escapó el día que conoció a la señorita Yuny, su prometida.

A mi izquierda está la gran cafetería, muchos chicos y chicas comen su almuerzo en ese lugar acompañados de sus amigas e incluso de sus novios. Las parejas se ven tan lindas cuando departen sobre los sucesos que a diario suceden, sus inquietudes y hasta de sus sueños. Alguna vez tuve muchos sueños, ser astronauta e ir a la Luna, comer todo un emparedado gigante yo sola, ser una actriz muy famosa e incluso casarme y tener hijos, pero todo eso quedó atrás, ahora sólo me queda la realidad.

-Buenos días mi princesa. ¿puedo acompañarte?

-¡Haruka!- le sonreí, como cualquier otro día después de que me enteré de la maravillosa noticia de que éramos primos.

Él tenía 18 años, estaba en el último curso antes de entrar a la universidad, así que ese año nos tocaría decirnos adiós, después de todo tendría que hacer su vida lejos, para que prosperara o al menos esa siempre fue su opinión y su forma muy particular de pensar.

-Sabes que puedes acompañarme, no necesitas mi permiso- se sentó junto a mi y me abrazó como antes, como siempre. Cuando era más pequeña, pensé que estaba enamorada de él como una tonta, y hasta hoy día creo que lo hago. Siempre está en los momentos en que necesito del apoyo de alguien; cuando deseo que unos brazos me rodeen, llega de la nada y todos los malos pensamientos de alejan de mi mente, retornando la paz y felicidad que sólo él puede hacerme sentir.

-Me preocupas, últimamente has llorado mucho y sabes que no me gusta que eso pase princesa- me está mirando, con esos ojos verdes que tanto me agradan y reconfortan. No, no lo amo; lejos de eso existe un amor de hermanos, él siempre ha velado por mi y nada más. Además mis padres jamás permitirían que mi primo y yo estuviéramos juntos, aunque he de decir y confesar que no somos primos en realidad, no hay lazo de sangre que nos una; nuestros padres se conocieron en la universidad y cuando se casaron nos hicieron tratarnos como primos, pero es una mentira, como hoy en día lo es todo en mi vida.

-Sé que no te gusta que llore, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Te peleaste con mis tíos?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces? Sere, por favor confía en mí.

-No es nada Haru, es sólo que esta época me trae nostalgia, no te preocupes.

-Pero…- me miró una vez más con sus tiernos ojos y me estrechó en su regazo -Serena, creo que hoy no debes llegar a tu casa, te estaré esperando después de clases en la salida, te lo prometo.

-Pero Haruka, mis padres…

-No te preocupes, cuando regresemos les explicaré todo. Deja de preocuparte por todo al menos un día. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí- asentí con la cabeza después de ser hipnotizada por no se qué artilugio mágico que fue lanzado sobre mí. Regresé al salón de clases para recibir las últimas tres asignaturas y después… quién sabe qué pasaría.

-¿Serena por qué estás tan contenta?- me preguntó una de mis mejores amigas.

-Seguro es porque se comió una torta de fresas gigante y no nos convidó ni un bocado- dijo otra de mis amigas, no tan mejor.

-Lita, Raye, dejen tranquila a Serena, no es malo estar feliz de repente y más si es gracias a un guapo primo- dijo otra de mis amigas en un tono pizpireto.

-Gracias Amy pero no me ayudes tanto… aunque debo admitir que tienes razón. Haruka me invitó a salir hoy después de clases, pero no es lo que piensan, sólo me invitó porque dijo que me nota distraída.

-Sí, es la verdad, últimamente estás un poco rara ¿está pasando algo en casa o nos quieres compartir algo?

-No chicas, en verdad no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien- dije mintiéndoles como tenía que hacerlo, nadie debía saber por lo que estaba pasando, nadie.

Cerré mi mochila y al darme cuenta de mi retraso para la clase de música corrí por el pasillo. Sentir el aire en mis mejillas me devolvió un poco la alegría de vivir cada día al máximo, después de todo debía gozar cada instante como todos los demás seres humanos, ya debía dejar atrás esa actitud tan negativa y ver la luz hacia adelante.

-Llegas tarde Tsukino- dijo el profesor Yuro al verme entrar de puntitas a la clase y cerrar pausadamente la puerta.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención profesor.

-Entra ya, después de todo no puedo prescindir de ti, mi mejor violinista en el recital de Noche Buena. Debemos estar preparados para ese gran evento.

-Profesor, recuerde que…

-Si ya se, puede que no estés en esas fechas en la ciudad, pero también cabe una posibilidad de que ocurra un milagro, después de todo creo que si algo se pide con mucha fe, el espíritu de la navidad te lo concede.

……………………

-'Espíritu de la Navidad' entonces el maestro dijo que si pide algo con fe, se te concede.

-Sí Haruka, pero no creo que los milagros existan.

-¿Pero porqué princesa?

-Tú bien sabes porqué. Quisiera ser alguien normal como los demás, pero hasta mis padres creen que no tengo derecho a nada.

-Serena…- me miró, me miró de una manera distinta en aquél puente tomándome de las manos. Se veía muy chistoso cargando mi mochila. Teníamos la costumbre de intercambiárnoslas cuando caminábamos juntos. La gente a nuestro alrededor siempre pensaba que estábamos enamorados e incluso Haruka le decía a sus amigos que era su novia, sólo para verles la cara de susto, pues obviamente yo era una niña o al menos eso era lo que todos decían.

-¿Qué tienes Haruka?

-Debo confesarte algo, algo que sólo tú tienes derecho a saber.

-Dime…- sacó un pequeño anillo de su bolsillo, un anillo que fácilmente reconocí.

-Este es el anillo de mi madre.

-Sí, lo sé Haruka, te lo dejó como un recuerdo, antes de morir.

-Serena… no sé qué me pasa contigo. Eres mi prima, pero en realidad ambos sabemos que eso es falso. No me gusta verte llorar, no me gusta que te hagan sufrir y mucho menos me gusta la sobreprotección que tus padres ejercen sobre ti. Serena tú me gustas, me gustas desde que somos niños pero nunca antes te dije nada porque somos familia y porque pensé que no tenía caso decirte nada. Aunque tú no me quieras ni sientas nada por mi, te ruego aceptes este anillo, porque tú mejor que nadie lo merece.

-¿Te… gusto?- me quedé estupefacta. No podía ser verdad y si era así, qué podía hacer yo… si mis padres se enteraran, no, no podía.

-Serena…- lo sentí abrazándome y ahí se me quitó todo el temor de antes.

-No te pido que seas mi novia porque tus padres, a pesar del cariño que me tienen, no dejarían que nuestra relación se diera. Tan solo te pido que nunca me alejes de ti, déjame estar al pendiente, borrarte las lágrimas de tus mejillas, ser quien te regale sonrisas con cada ocurrencia que a su aturdida mente lleguen, déjame hacerlo, mi amor.

-Sí…- fue lo único que mi rostro ruborizado pudo decir, me estaba pasando lo más hermoso del mundo, alguien estaba enamorado de mi, alguien de quien estaba enamorada desde niña.

Unimos nuestros labios al compás del viento adornando nuestros rubios cabellos con dulces y rosados pétalos de cerezo que comenzaban a caer en la tarde de ese inolvidable día. Era mi primer beso, una suave brisa de dulces sabores combinados con pequeños golpecitos provenientes de mi estómago, seguramente por el hambre que tenía.

Me llevó a casa, mis padres estaban tan preocupados que casi llamaban a la policía. Haruka los calmó argumentando el querer llevarme a una tienda para escoger mi regalo de Navidad y después de horas y horas de ver aparadores, no me había decidido por nada y les pedía permiso para llevarme un rato a pasear después de clases, alegó que el ejercicio me haría bien y mis padres gustosos aceptaron. Creo que yo no hubiera sonado tan convincente como él al hablar frente a ellos.

Los días que siguieron fueron los más cálidos que recuerdo. Reía sin preocupaciones, descubrí quién sabe cuánto tipos diferentes de chocolates, olí infinidad de aromas de flores que estaban en los campos por los que fuimos a comer alguna vez.

-¿Eres feliz?- me preguntó sonriendo como siempre.

-Sí, soy muy feliz- terminé de decir antes de que me bañara con una cubeta con agua. -¡Haruka!

-Anda Serena no seas aguafiestas, juguemos un poco con agua…

-De acuerdo- le dije antes de empezar una divertida guerra donde terminamos tendidos sobre el pasto y terriblemente empapados.

-Te quiero muchísimo Sere…

-Y yo a ti, Haru.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy lindos y cálidos pero también se acercaba el día que tendría que regresar a ese horrible lugar, a aquellas habitaciones con ese peculiar olor y aún más, con todos los hombres y mujeres que me miraban con las caras que soñaba en mis noches de pesadillas.

-Tengo que irme.

-Serena, sé que dije que yo iría con ustedes pero me fue imposible, no puedo ir, necesito arreglar unos papeles que tengo pendientes para el ingreso a la Universidad de Kakyouo, mañana te alcanzaré allá, te lo prometo mi amor.

-Júrame que mañana estarás conmigo…- le dije suplicante.

-Te lo juro, pase lo que pase, estaré mañana contigo.

Abordé el coche negro de mis padres con cautela y con un gran hueco en mi corazón, no quería dejarlo ahí y, para ser sincera, lo necesitaba, necesitaba dar ese gran paso de su mano, pero de alguna manera iba a sobrevivir.

Llegamos a las 8 de la noche y tal como lo recordaba, el edificio era enorme. Bajé con cuidado y rápidamente vinieron dos muchachas a ayudarme y a colocarme en una silla, como si no pudiera andar por mi misma.

-Anda Serena, debes hacer lo que te indican las enfermeras.

-Mamá. Ya se que debo hacerlo, es sólo que yo puedo sola- dije un poco molesta.

-Serena, no es recomendable que estés con ese humor, debes cuidarte.

-Sí papá…- no quise decir más, era una pelea que jamás lograría ganar, si tan sólo Haruka estuviera aquí…

De pronto, al girar mi cabeza vi una figura masculina que me pareció conocida, él también me vio y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, no fue sino hasta que se acercó, que lo reconocí.

-¡Hola pequeña Ciruela!

-¡Hola Gran Mono!

Nos estrechamos como los grandes amigos que éramos, sólo que mis padres se quedaron viendo uno al otro, pues no lo conocían.

-Discúlpenme si he sido un maleducado, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, soy compañero de Haruka, el primo de Serena.

-Ah ahora lo comprendo todo, nosotros somos Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino, es todo un placer jovencito.

Se saludaron amistosamente y aunque me agradaba mucho Darien, me extrañó que se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir, tal vez Haruka lo mandó para que no me sintiera tan sola hasta que él llegara.

El doctor vino rápidamente por mí, dijo que debían prepararme inmediatamente, que la cirugía la habían adelantado un par de horas y que todo saldría de lo mejor. Me despedí de mis padres y de Darien y me llevaron al interior.

Recuerdo ir acostada ver las luces blancas en el pasillo que me llevaba al quirófano. Todavía tengo la sensación de la dolorosa aguja del suero y los doctores llevando mi cama a la sala de operaciones. Lo último que recuerdo fueron las palabras del doctor diciéndome: 'Todo estará mejor cuando despierte' y cómo hubiera querido que así fuera…

A los dos días desperté en mi blanca habitación llena de la luz del sol y de lindas y bellas flores enviadas por el maestro de música, mis compañeros, mis amigas, mis papás, Darien, pero… ¿Haruka?

-Mamá… ¿dónde estoy?

-Hija, ya despertaste…- dijo sosteniendo un pañuelo entre sus manos y llorando, al parecer llevaba días así, sus ojos estaban notablemente cansados.

-Sí mamá… tengo unos cuántos minutos despierta… ¿dónde están todos?

-Están afuera, le diré al doctor que ya estás bien.

-Mamá… ¿está mi primo afuera?- dije esperanzada a que me dijera que sí, pero me contestó lo mismo, que debía ir por el doctor.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, lo que para mi fue una eternidad, el doctor me dijo que mi operación había sido todo un éxito, que ahora el paso más difícil era lograr que mi cuerpo aceptara el transplante de corazón, pero que seguramente estaría bien en una semana, lista para la Navidad.

Así fue, el festival navideño estaba siendo organizado y la figura principal sería yo tocando Greensleves al violín.

El gran día llegó y supuse que él estaría ahí, ocupando su lugar a la primera fila, todos los reflectores me daban en la cara y no puse mucha atención al público. Me lo imaginé diciéndome: 'Hazlo desde tu corazón y comencé a tocar.

Creo que les agradó mucho el espectáculo puesto que todos me aplaudían de pie, recuerdo estar dando unos cuantos pasos para salir del escenario cuando las palabras del maestro de ceremonias resonaron en mi cabeza…

_**-'Ahora me gustaría que todos guardamos un minuto de silencio por el reciente fallecimiento de nuestro querido alumno, Haruka Tenoh'**_

Volteé hacia él intentando que dijera que había sido una broma, que era para probar mi nuevo corazón pero no fue así…

Mis padres me miraron sin saber qué decirme, mis amigas tenían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no soporté toda aquella lástima y corrí, corrí mucho, a un lugar que seguramente sabría dónde estaba él.

Llegue como hipnotizada a él, ahí estaba su nombre, recuerdo mis dedos recorriendo cada una de las letras grabadas en esa maldita lápida que me había quitado a mi gran amor. Comenzó a nevar y lejos de todo quise morirme ese mismo día…

-¿Crees que él hubiera querido esto?

-No me importa, es lo que yo quiero.

-¿Estás segura? No creo que sea verdad.

-¡Qué puedes saber tú! No conoces este dolor, no me conoces, no sabes que yo…

-Sé que se querían, sé que él te amaba, que te amaba como jamás amó a nadie.

-Darien… ¿qué pasó?

-Si dejas que te coloque mi abrigo, te lo contaré todo…

-De acuerdo…

_La misma tarde que saliste al hospital para operarte, él logró terminar los asuntos pendientes que tenía en la escuela, de hecho nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para que yo lo llevara en mi automóvil al hospital donde sería tu operación. Nos quedamos de ver a las 6 en mi departamento pero él no llegó, extrañado bajé a la recepción, ya sabes que él siempre era muy puntual para todo y vi un tumulto de gente, me asusté y corrí a ver… era él, lo habían atropellado al cruzar y la policía estaba tomando la declaración a todos los testigos quienes aseguraron que había sido una imprudencia del conductor. Lo tomé de la mano y me dijo que llegara contigo… que él te había prometido estar contigo y quiso hacerlo…_

-¿De qué hablas? Él no está, no estuvo conmigo…

**-Serena… el corazón que llevas en tu pecho, es de Haruka.**

Me desmayé, era demasiado… no sabía qué hacer, no podía ni quería pensar. Lloré uno, dos, quizá tres meses y mi vida se transformó en algo muy triste. Te fuiste y me dejaste, pero algo se quedó conmigo, algo que hoy en día comprendo que fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mi.

……………………

-¿Estás bien mi amor?

-Si, estoy bien.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola un rato?

-No no es necesario Darien, sabes lo mucho que significa venir aquí este día.

-Lo sé…

Así es Haruka, han pasado 5 años desde tu partida, años en los que me enamoré de nuevo de un hombre maravilloso, has vivido conmigo mucho tiempo y gracias a ti he encontrado el amor de mi vida. Siempre estarás presente, sería imposible olvidar a quien me devolvió más que las ganas de vivir, la oportunidad de seguir aquí. Mil gracias por darme más tiempo, mil gracias por darme muchas navidades más…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//--//-//-//-

**Felices fiestas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Resucité!! Jajajajajaja, es que he de decirles que mi compu ya estaba muerta… pero como que hoy vino Santa o sus duendes y cuando la prendí WI!!! Magia, ya sirvió otra vez.**

Espero que les haya agradado cuando menos un poco esta historia, que había empezado hace mucho pero hoy, a las carreras, terminé.

Muchas felicidades a todas (os) ustedes, este año que esta casi terminando ha sido muy lindo y productivo para mi, muchas gracias por todo, por su amistad y por millones de cosas más…

**OMEDETOU CHRISTMAS!!!!!**

**Atte: La CoNeJa NaViDeÑa **


End file.
